Episode 352f. Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi (part 6)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares for the final battle against the evil Empire with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Lando Calrissian (Jonesy), Chewbacca and Han Solo (Joshua), who was free from carbonite. The Rebels' task is defeat the stormtroopers and Luke's task is to defeat Darth Vader (Nonny) and Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), or Palpatine. Will they save the Republic? Will Luke be able to defeat Darth Vader and Darth Sidious? Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Admiral Ackbar (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *The Flock (from Angry Birds) as Ewoks *Gil as C-3PO and Anakin Skywalker *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo Trivia *This is similar to the 1983 movie "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi." *This is a sequel to "The Empire Strikes Back." This story takes place after the third story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. Story Part 6 (Battle of Endor Part II/Sneaking in the bunker/Luke vs. Vader Part II/Shield explodes/Vader kills Sidious) (at Space) The Rebels were making up for a lost time and shooting the Imperial fighters. (at the Millennium Falcon) Lando hopes Han would disassemble the shield. Jonesy: Watch out. Squad at .06. Schroeder: I'm on it, Gold Leader. (shoots the fighter) Lobster: Good shot, Red Two. Jonesy: Now... come on, Han, old buddy. Don't let me down. (at Endor) The walkers appeared near the bunker. (at the bunker) Some pilot appears on the screen. Snail: It's over, Commander. The Rebels have been routed. They're fleeing into the woods. We need reinforcements to continue the pursuit. Crab #1: Send three squads to help. Open the back door. Crab #2: Yes, sir. (at the Endor forest) Han, the Ewoks and Chewbacca ambushed the Imperial troopers and went to get the charges. (at the bunker) The charges were set up and Han puts one on the ceiling. Joshua: Throw me another charge. (at Death Star II: Darth Sidious' throne room) Darth Vader looked around and Luke was nowhere to be seen. Nonny: You cannot hide forever, Luke. Tobias: I will not fight you. Nonny: Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for your... sister! So... you have a twin sister, huh? Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will. Tobias: (wields and ignites his light blue lightsaber) Never! The duel was fast and furious and Luke fights Vader once again. They fought and fought until Luke slices Vader's hand off. Darth Sidious came to him. Mr. Grumpfish: (laughs) Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side! Luke looked at his hand for a moment and Vader as well. He knew he might be like Vader, his father, but refuses, then decides that he won't turn to the dark side, deactivates his lightsaber, and puts it on his belt. Tobias: Never! I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me. Mr. Grumpfish: So be it... Jedi. (at Endor) The shield was about to explode and Han sends the group to stand back. Joshua: Move! Move! When they stand back, the shield exploded. (at the Rebel fleet) Admiral Ackbar knew that the shield was gone. Ackbar: The shield is down! Commence attack on the Death Star's main reactor. Jonesy: We're on our way. Red Group, Gold Group, all fighters follow me. (laughs) Told you they'd do it! (at Space) The Millennium Falcon and the fighters buzzed into the Death Star. (at Death Star II: Darth Sidious' throne room) Darth Sidious knew this was the last straw for Luke. Mr. Grumpfish: If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed. (uses Force lightning) Darth Sidious attacks Luke with lightning and Darth Vader gets up. Mr. Grumpfish: Young fool... only now, at the end, do you understand. (uses Force lightning) Tobias: (winces when hits by lightning) Mr. Grumpfish: Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side. (uses Force lightning) You have paid the price for your lack of vision. (uses Force lightning) Darth Vader watched as Luke was being attacked by Sidious' lightning. Tobias: (winces) Father, please. Help me. Mr. Grumpfish: Now, young Skywalker... you will die. (uses Force lightning) Tobias: (screams in pain) Darth Vader looked at Luke for a moment. He had no choice but realized he was Anakin. He knew what he must do. Vader grabs Sidious, the lightning hits him and Vader threw Sidious down the bottomless pit. And with a boom, Sidious was gone. Luke grabs Vader, who was weak after killing Darth Sidious. END of Part 6 Category:Stories